


Dear Vivi

by heroalba



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: One of Vivi’s greatest comforts, one of her greatest treasures, is the letters she’s sent from wherever the Going Merry is.





	Dear Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a f/f week on tumblr in january but i never finished on time ;;

_Dear Vivi,_

Vivi smiled down at the paper in her grasp, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. She skimmed the lines as she strode back to her room, struggling to keep her smile small and princess-like. Closing her door behind her, Vivi allowed herself to giggle over her friends’ antics (as told by Nami) at last.

When the first letter had arrived, Vivi had honestly been surprised. Pleasantly, of course- she loved her friends, her _crew_ , regardless of if she was on their ship or not. But for pirates to keep in touch was a bit off putting and _incredibly_ unexpected.

Then she remembered who she was dealing with! She smiled at Igaram’s indignant sputtering and warnings of “what if anyone finds out!” because Vivi was more concerned with the contents of her letters than anything else.

There were plenty of them. Vivi kept them under her mattress, pulled them out to read when she was missing the mischief of being on board the Merry. The letters mostly went over the Straw Hats’s adventures and their new crewmates, written by nearly all of the crewmates she’d personally met.

Luffy rarely wrote, Zoro too, but they sometimes signed their names (or what were _supposed_ to be their signatures) on the letters. Usopp had chicken scratch writing and Vivi could hear his voice through each passage he wrote, these being the letters mostly concerning their adventures. Sanji’s letters were full of embellishments and were initially the most frequent, but then, to Vivi’s delight…

Nami began to write the majority of the letters sent, months after Vivi and the crew had parted ways. At first they were plain ol’ letters, a brief greeting followed by a recap of their adventures. Vivi imagined it was a “group effort”, with Nami sitting at the galley table while the boys shouted what to write.

Then, sometime after the stories of the sky island and the ridiculous tales therein, Vivi noticed a change. Nami's letters began to sound more… personal. Like _she_ was writing to Vivi, like she was talking to Vivi in person rather than with pen and paper…Like she had slipped away to be alone and allowed her thoughts to wander and carry her voice with them.

Her _“I miss you”_ s and _“wish you were here”_ s were worded a bit differently, with Nami being _Nami_ on top of her profession as a pirate, but Vivi knew the meaning all the same.

It gave Vivi something more to look forward to, let her feel like she was still there on the Going Merry with them. Nami's opinions were as loud and brash as Vivi always remembered, and sometimes she doodled on the margins of the paper if she felt like her letters weren't long enough. She joked and talked to herself in that way people do when they know they're actually being responded to in some way, and Vivi filled countless hours pouring over Nami's words and imagining her sitting there talking, laughing like Vivi remembered them doing in person.

Vivi wrote back, and sometimes even sent her letters to Nami when she could get away with it.

 _“Dear everyone,”_ she’d begin, and write pages on pages to tell of everything that was happening in Alabasta. How she was faring with the country's duties, how the castle was doing, how she felt about it all. And of course she greeted the crew in a few of her letters, fondly “meeting” the shipwright and musician through them.

But there were countless letters she couldn't send. Letters only addressed to Nami. Not just because if they were intercepted she would doom herself and her rule, but because Vivi knew her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Pages of prose when she was feeling it, describing her feelings and how much she wished she could see Nami again, and soon. Making plans- _“I want to run away from here sometimes and find you and bring you here to be the queen of Alabasta with me”_ was a frequent fantasy-turned-love letter, along with _“how good a pirate would I be, do you wonder?”_ Even just putting the words down had her cheeks warm with embarrassment, and she’d fold the pages four times over and hide them next to the letters from Nami.

 _Maybe one day I’ll give them to her,_ Vivi thought, already considering the letter she’d write in response to the one currently in her hands. Carue lifted his head to give her a quizzical look when Vivi laughed, and her lips stretched in a bright grin.

“They’re really making a name for themselves,” she said, proud, and he squawked excitedly. Vivi threw herself on her bed, holding the letter up to read it once more, still grinning. She knew she’d read this letter, just a short thing with a few small tangerines drawn in the corners, until the edges of the paper were worn thin from her fingertips.

“I’m glad they haven’t forgotten about me.”


End file.
